world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Weapon Modifiers
Elemental - charged with a specific element damage. Powerful ones gain ranged, elemental energy attacks and some gain alternative melee attacks as well. Thirsting - More powerful but if it misses its target, it will strike its user instead Focusing - Aids in Spellcasting Vampiric - Lifestealing Slaying - Banes Effective against certain creatures Grave - Reduces Healing Effects on wounds it causes Null - Damages MP Draining - Damages SP Seeking - Increases Aim Swift - Attacks Faster Powerful - More physical Damage Penetrating - Can hit enemy behind attacked one Cleaving - Can hit enemy next to attacked one Protection - Adds armor or Dodge Void - Damages HP, MP, and SP Returning - Comeback when thrown Dangerous - Increased Critical Chance Deadly - Increased Crit Damage Deflecting - increases chance of parrying and blocking True - Dispels illusions Dispelling - removed enchantments on those struck Based on Element Dazzling - Can create Blinding Light - Light Phasing - Can ignore armor, less effective vs reflective. Deals reduced physical damage - Light Illuminating - Cause target to glow - Light Coiling - Can be used to ensnare - Wraps like Liquid Metal - Plant Muddy - creates muck on targets, slows -Plant Thorny - Causes bleeding - Plant Freezing - Freezes - Frost Chilling - Causes fear - Frost Sonic - Deafening - Air Galeforce- Blows knockback - Air Shifting - Allows user to shadow step after hits - Shadow Shadowed - Gets an additional attack with a shadow of the sword - Shadow Frightening - Causes Fear - Shadow Burning - Lights Foes on Fire - Fire Exploding - Creates an AOE explosion on impact - Fire Falling - Trips - Gravity Rising - Forces target to float into the air - Gravity Earthen - Bonuses underground - Gravity Tazing - Stuns - Lightning Shocking - Paralysis - Lightning Charged - Can be held into the air to call down lightning to make more powerful -Lightning Smoking - Creates blinding clouds - Miasma Choking - Creates choking clouds - Miasma Corrosive - Melts armor - Poison Sickening - Makes target sick - Poison Envenomed - Makes target take poison DOT - Poison Necrotic - raises those slain as a loyal skeleton - Twilight Invisible - Cannot be seen, harder to dodge and block - Twilight Sleepy - Puts enemies to sleep - Twilight Rusting - Degrades metal equipment - Steam Gaseous - cannot be blocked or parried but deals no physical damage - Steam Soaking - Drenches target in water - Water Drowning - Can be driven into the ground to liquefy it - Water Aqueous - cannot be parried but deals reduced physical damage -Water Petrifying - Turns flesh to stone - Earth Dazing - Stuns - Earth Molten - melts through metal - Lava Engulfing - can be driven into the ground to create molten pool - Lava Blasting - can shoot out a plasma shot - Plasma Neon - Causes target to glow radioactively - Plasma Branding - Scars the flesh and deals increasingly more damage - Hellfire Balefire - Deals tons of damage but also damages user - Hellfire Blazing - can create an area around user that damages - Sun Starcalling - Causes a star to fall after a short delay on target - Sun Solar - Bonuses in sunlight - Sun Flowing - lets user shadowstep - Mist Phantom - creates false copies of user - Mist Shattering - Does more damage against materials, can break shields and armor - Sand Grating - sandpaper causes bleeding - Sand Dusting - causes small sand storm that can be blinding - Sand Shimmering - Confuses enemy - Moon Lunar - Bonuses in moonlight - Moon Celestial - Bonuses in Moon+Sunlight - Moon+Sun -------------------------- Bows Spread Shot xYZ - Arrows split into Y parts in Z pattern Bouncing Arrows Trans Arrows - Ignore First target hit --------------------- Intelligent Speech - Includes Intelligence Sense - Can feel or detect things Skill - Can fight on its own Singing Materials Damage Types